legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Csk5/Friday 4: MC and LU news
Well, today is my Fourth Friday Blog. I know my past ones have been cool (yeah, right), but this one will be especially awesome, because today I'm covering some things that all of you will like. Starting with... the MINECRAFT 1.3 UPDATE!!! No, it's not out yet, but according to Mojang and the MC Forums, very soon. This right here, is like the Adventure Update 2.0! It's technically got everything!!! Let me cover some new things that were put into this: -Readable/Writable Books -Desert Villages -Jungle Villages -New Creative Mode Block Menu -Emeralds, Emerald Ore, and Emerald Blocks -Desert Temples (aka Pyramids) -Jungle Temples -Cocoa Bean Bulbs (They look... rather odd...) -Villager Trading -Tripwires -Cheatcodes (LostTwilightEnergy, now we can all change our own gamemodes on your server!) -Stackable Buckets -Red Dragons and Lairs!!!!!!! (Heh, just kidding...) -Large Biomes World Option ... And so much more is going to be added in the Minecraft 1.3 Update, so be watching your patchers for the update! Now, in other news, some of you already know my computer went bloke on me, as I dedicated my entire last blog to this subject. It's doing fine now. It's replacement parts and recovery discs came, and it's checking out. Actually I'm using it right now to write this! So... uh, yeah. But one of you Wikiteers asked me if this means my Adventure Mod I was working on got deleted. Sadly, yes. I'll reveal one of the big features I was making until I needed to reset everything: NPC Castles. The idea for this was inspired by the Tale of Kingdoms Mod. Basically somewhere in your world a castle would generate. It would sometimes have a moat around it, and the only way to enter it would be it's bridge. Inside there would've been numerous things you could do: a nearby Blacksmith would forge weapons and armor for you if you brought him the needed materials and Emeralds (he could also forge Chain Armor), nearby Merchants would sell various items, Guards would give you Quests, and the King would give Quests and manage your party (parties were another feature I was gonna work on, where you can have up to three different Party Members). Sounded cool, huh? We'll if you're bumming as much as I am, don't worry. I'm taking a break for two weeks, then I'm getting started on the Adventure Mod again. Before we close, I want to talk about LU. I was browsing through my old game guide the other day, and I was thinking "Why was LU such a good game?" And it could be summed up in several features that it had: -The Community -The Items -The Properties -The Factions -The Worlds -The Story and Ideas THE COMMUNITY: LU had the greatest community anywhere. You could make all sorts of friends and do whatever you wanted with them. Team up with them. Fight with them. Befriend them. Explore with them. THE ITEMS: Believe it or not, the items were the real reason we loved LU. Just think about it. We'd all get excited because how cool and shiny a new Faction item would look, how strong it was, and then we'd farm, trade, and steal coins just to get it. Think about it! I did all that just for a Dragon Helm MK III, and I loved it! I felt like I was part of the Tank club now that I got the best Helm in the game. I'd hang out in Crux Prime with all the other Dragon Helm wearers... ah, memories... THE PROPERTIES: Talk about a break from the game! If you were ever bored (which rarely happened) you could just walk to a propety and check out the world that another created. I remember one in Nimbus, that took place in a castle, where I was fighting a Dark Knight... and the behaviors people created with these things were unbelievable! It felt like it was an actual enemy! THE FACTIONS: Ah, who misses the Faction wars in Nimbus, where everyone would fight all day and say how epic their faction was? And all the Sorcerers (like me) and the summoners would show off their Rank 3 Abilities, like that HUGE blue troll thingy? That was awesome. It felt like whatever faction you joined, it was the greatest, because it would reward you with all sorts of bonuses... THE WORLDS: Unlike WoW, Lego Universe broke the world formula. Just a game about castles? I don't think so! Ninjas, Pirates, and Robots too! This could never get old! And MONTHLY updates, Blizzard! You hear that? MONTHLY! THE STORY: I shouldn't say anymore, but I will. You all know this. LU had the greatest story ever. Mystery. Background. Everything. I'm gonna shut up now, because I'm starting to cry. I will never forget this game. When we all left LU, our eyes were open. We weren't playing a game. We were playing in a Universe, fighting an evil that grew each day alongside our friends in battle, using our imaginations and skills to beat them. LU opened our imaginations. Without it, would we ever have discovered the Infinity Plains glitches? The Money glitches? No! Because LU gave us one, we did. And I will never forget about what LU did. Thank you, Lego Universe. May you come back again. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts